Sexy Sebby
by april the animelover
Summary: Meet Linda Phantomhive, Ciel's sister. She brings many problems to the household, but mostly Sebastian. WARNING: HAS VIOLENCE AND SEX COMPLETE
1. chapter 1

**Authors Note** _I just want to tell you all that this is my first fanfic so if I do something you guys don't like then please tell me. Thats all folks._

Sebastian's P.O.V.

I felt the sun was gonna rise at any time so I quickly hurried up cleaning the mansion which was no problem for me but I liked going slow. I went to my master's room and walked to the curtains and opened them up. I do this every time so the sunlight could shine brightly through his closed lids. He slowly opens them but then goes back to closing them and turned the other way.

"Master, would you like to hear your schedule for today?" I asked walking to the closet which was the same way that my master was facing. As I opened the door I felt him watching my every move.

"Go ahead and tell me the things we will do on this dreaded day that will be the same as every other," he said while slowly rising to sit waiting for me to dress him. I took off his night gown slowly but I thought nothing of it. I started telling him about his classes that will begin but will miss one because we will go to the city to see a crime scene. I was finished telling him about his day and also changing him. I strolled the breakfast inside that I left outside of the room and set his Earl Grey right in front of him.

"What was the murder about this time?" I thought he knew about the case but I mean he hasn't the letter yet which I left on his desk at his office.

"A young lady was playing and got lost while running away from her mother. She stumbled acrossed a corpse that was in an alleyway between a slaughterhouse and an antique store. The queen requested for our help on this one because they think that theres something wrong," I said while standing in front of him to see if he wanted anything else.

"That is all I would like to know Sebastian," he said while standing up. I bowed a little and about to take my leave. I felt him stare at me the whole time. I closed the door and went to go check if the others woke up.

I went into all of their rooms but I didn't find none of them awake. They were still are sleeping which kinda ticks me off because they are supposed to be awake and ready but I can't blame them. Last night they were trying to track down something that crashed in the middle of the night. I couldn't tell Ciel because it would be a burden to him.

Either way I was walking outside to take care of cleaning the windows but I caught glimpse of something shining. I went to check it out and I saw a necklace on some sort of angel that was resting. I knew she was an angel because she had a pair of white wings that looked so silky and the wierd thing is that I saw a moon shaped neckpace around her neck laying in between her breasts. She was wearing a whit gown that looked beautiful with her dark brown hair but it was covered with dirt because she looked like if she fallen and crashed pretty bad.

I should kill her while I have the chance becauss I don't want another one trying to kill me. As soon as I started walking towards her she started changing. I saw that her wings went away and body figure changed somehow. She looked way more curver than before because she went from flat wood to hourglass. I noticed her slowly opening her eyes and also notice they were violet but changed to red just like mine.

She slowly stood and groaned but still hasn't notice me. She looked at herself at amazment and whispered something.

 _It worked. It actually worked._

she was touching herself and noticed the track she left behind. I cleared my throat and she turned to me with frightened eyes.

"May I ask why you are in the Phantomhive estate mam, and also why you fell from above." She looked at me and said something so faint.

 _Its you._

"Sebastian Michealis, do you not remember me," she said it in a duh way. She slowly stood up but her white gown slowly rose up showing off her thick thighs. She noticed me staring at them and quickly hid them by trying to pull down on her gown.

"How about a deal miss..."

"Linda...Linda Phantomhive," she said so calmly. I think I heard wrong because nobody has my masters last name which I have researched.

"May you please repeat your last name, sorry I thought you said you were PhantomPhantomhive which is impossible because only my master has that name."

"Well you heard right, I am Ciel's sister. nice to meet you, I heard a lot about you but not in a good way." She said smirking at me.


	2. chapter 2

Sebastian's P.OV.

I stood dumbstruck while she was looking at the estate with amazment. I just couldn't process this because my master never told me about his sister. I know I can trust her because I asked a few questions about Ciel that nobody but beside me knew and she got all of them right.

"Would you stop staring at me and invite me inside," she said as she turned and smiled. I loved her smile which caused a faint blush appear on my cheeks. I don't know what i'm feeling but I just know that i'm supposed to show her.

"Of course, come in and i'll lead you straight to my master's office." I lead her straight inside and knock on the door leading to her brother.

Linda's P.O.V.

I swear earlier on he just blushed when he saw me. Oh well probably just my imagination. Anyway we can't think about this right now. Right now I just think hkw he will react as soon as Sebastian opens the door.

"Come in," I heard Ciel say. As soon as Sebastian opens the door he smiles. I smile too then I see him. I see my brother and I just couldn't stand staying quietbut Sebastian caught his attention for me. I think he saw how shy and akward I was.

"Master we have a guest that is very pleased to see you. She says she is your sister." He said and stood but I heard a chair scrape the floor fast. I saw Ciel staring at me with big eyes. He knew it was me because I had our mother's necklace.

Ciel's P.O.V.

I just couldn't believe it. I thought she died during the fire with my parents. I remember that she was sleeping because she was excited for the next day but she never told me why. She didn't want to tell me. I missed her the most and now she is standing right here in front of my eyes.

"How? Why? Well let me explain because I could tell that you wanna ask. Ask as many questions,you want" she said was smiling at me knowing I was surprised. I just ran around my desk and ran to her. I hugged her because I missed her everyday. I know it was her because of the necklace. It's a one of a kind that no one else is capable of having it. I didn't want to let her go, never ever leave me again.

"I missed you so much Linda, I just can't believe it's actually you, how did you survive the fire."

"Well, you see, I was woken up by an angel. The Angel didn't tell me it's name but it helped me escape. It didn't help our parents tho because he said that rhey were meant to die, i'm sorry Ciel, I really did try. I tried changing his mind but the Estate burned faster and was falling to the ground." She looked down at the ground but had no tears. I was sorta sad but I put my hand under her chin and made her look me in the eyes.

"It's ok, I understand. I have a question, if I can ask."

"Go ahead"

"Why did you barely come back to me at this time."

"Master, she is an angel. Before she woke up outside she had pair of wings," Sebastian said standing at the doorway.

I looked back at her. She was looking at other things than just just looking at me straight into my eyes.

"Is that true Linda," I just couldn't believe that she is the same as Angela.

"Yes, but I changed. After the angel saved me he took me with him to heaven. I liked it at first but then the one that saved me went bad somehow. He killed innocent people but luckily someone killed him. Nobody talked about but I hated it up there because I couldn't do anything to not think of him. I loved him at first but I just hate him. I found a spell that could give me a second chance at life but I would come back as a demon. The good thing is that I am stronger than most. Like Sebastian," I widened my eyes and looked at Sebastian and he had the same facial reaction.

"Now, can we eat something. I am hungry and traveling from high to low isvery exhausting for me. Can you show me my room, Sebastian."

"Of course, my madam," I saw Sebastian and Linda walk out the doors and I went back behind my desk again. I just cant believe it. She was an Angel but now, she an demon and let me include a powerful one. As long as she is here I am happy and if she lives here she will never leave my sight or Sebastian's because I don't want to lose her again. What I fear the most is that she will leave me again and I will forbid that to happen. I swear on my lufe that she will be woth ne for the rest of eternity. Forever Linda, we will be again.


	3. Chapter 3

Linda's P.O.V.

I was shown through the whole masion except for my room because he was saving that for last. I knew something was bothering him because the whole time he showed no emotion. He didn't even smile which I knew he would do. I asked him if he was ok while we were walking toward my room.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Oh no reason at all it's just that you seem like a person who is very...um special I guess. There's no way I can put it words but it's just a feeling that I get when something seems wrong with another," I say while looking down thinking but just couldn't put it in words.

"Fine. I'm not fine but it's just that I can't believe you and trust me," Sebastian quickly pushed me against the wall fast and had my hands pinned on top of my head while he had my legs separate with his knee between them. "I will find out if you are lying to him or me so watch out." He got closer to my ear. " Be careful around me because you never know what i'm capable of," he said getting away from my ear but looked in my eyes. They glowed for awhile then he got away from me.

I couldn't let him do that to me so if he wants to play like that so can I. "You know Sebastian, I am just a little stronger than you right. No wait, scratch that i'm a lot stronger," I started walking to him and stood on my tippy toes to reach his face because I was 5'2". I was gonna kiss him but then I stopped. I wanted to tease him and that's what I did. I saw a bulge in his pants and I smirked. I was right, he did like me.

"Dont test me, Mr. Michealis. If you think you can defeat me then your wrong, i'm simply one of a kind that you will never understand. Now can you show me my room," I say backing off of him and my red eyes glowing back at him but I smirked the whole time.

He cleared his voice and bowed a little, "of course, right this way." He was blushing littly and walked off. I followed him for awhile until we reached my room.

He walked to the right and opened the doorway. He stood to the side letting me walk in. The regular size bed was on the left side with a small bedside on the right side. There was a large simple white dresser on the other side of the room right in front of the bed. The closet door was in the right corner of the room and the bathroom was on the opposite corner. There was a a lot of room for me to breath. I was checking my room and totally forgot about Sebastian. He cleared his throat to tell me that he's still there.

"Ms. Phantomhive, shall I leave you to take a shower and dress youself or do want my help?" I was thinking about it but I didn't want him to touch me so I declined.

He bowed a little then left me to get ready. I waited then heard the door click and I sighed because I felt tired. I wanted to go into the comfy bed but I need to take a shower because I was still dirty. I didn't even have shoes but I think there some in the closet I just hope they are my size. I went to take a shower and went to get dressed. I was lucky that they had things that were in my size. I was wearing a black and white plaid dress that reached all the way to the floor. I was wearing white 3 1/4" high heels that are white. I had my hair in a sock bun( A/N: it's a bun that you make with a sock) and my long side swept bangs were left out.

When I fekt that I looked decent enough I walked downstairs to see if the food was ready. I saw Ciel barely walking out his office too and saw me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I saw Sebastian walking to use and looked surprised. I knew why he was surprised, it was because Ciel actually smiled a real smile and it was toward me. Sebastian then walked ahead of us.

"The food will get cold if you guys just stand in the middle of the hallway," he said with a smirk. We followed him in silence then we reached ti the staircase that lead downstairs. We walked into the dining room and I was in amaze. It was like a buffet in here and the weird part was that I saw three people standing to the side.

I smiled and did a single wave. The two males blushed and the single female came to me. "Oh what a pleasure it is to meet you, Sebastian told us and I just can't believe it. Welcome, let me introduce. This is Bard, Finny, and i'm Meyrin, pleasure to meet you," she was shaking my and I smiled how happy she was to meet me.

"Well hello everyone, you guys could call me Linda," I knew I had the two boys wrapped around my finger because they were just staring at me with hearts in their eyes. I giggled and they fell unconscious. I looked back at Sebastian and I swear I saw jealously face. He wiped it off as soon as he caught me looking at him. I smirked, "well shall we eat," I say while walking to the table and waiting for Sebastian to serve me. Ciel sat at the very edge and I sat at the chair at the left of his side.

We started talking about our lives and how he feels about certain things like when I left. We were talking for a long time till he ask me a question that I was surprised he asked and that he didn't know about. "Linda, why was the day after the fire important to you."

I was stunned because I thought he knew. "It was your birthday Ciel."


	4. Chapter 4

Linda's P.O.V.

To be honest I was surprised but I knew not to be because he never remembers his birthday.

"I forgot about that, but I mean I always do."

"That's true but I never did. Wanna know why that is, because your my baby brother." I smiled and took his hand in mine. I didn't know that Sebastian came in the room because he cleared his throat which made us turn to him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but master don't forget about the case today. We need to leave right now if you wanna make before the sun starts going down," I was kinda mad at Sebastian for ruining our moment, but I guess it was for a good reason.

"Can I go with you Ciel, I could be a big help, if you want me too that is," I said feeling shy just asking. I don't know why I feel this way but he is the one who is in charge. He takes care of the household and me too because he is younger by five years. I used to look like him but then I changed somehow. Ciel stayed looking so frail and I had the looks, well the body. He had the face which most girls fell for. I always called him Ciel but when he is down I sometimes call him baby brother to tell him that he has someone to take care of. I knew all his weak spots and I knew he still has the same ones.

"okay, but please be careful."

"Master are you sure you want to let a young lady go with us, I don't thi-"

"Sebastian, she is going with us, if you have problem with that then you could stay and complain to the others but not me. You understand?"

"Yes, my lord," I was smirking the whole time because it looks like my baby brother got a demon on a leash. I knew that Sebastian was a demon and I knew what he was here for. Ciel wants revenge and Sebastian is his helper and in return he gets his soul. I knew all this because Ash told me about them too and thier relationship. He made me hate them but then I heard that my brother killed him. I was a mess but then I remembered about how I got along with him and how muched I loved him.

"So, where are we going."

"We are gonna go to a crime scene," he said. I was honestly surprised that he was used to this but I mean he did change. He went from loving to emotionaless except to me. I knew he still loved me.

We started heading to the carriage and Sebastian helped Ciel and me on to it. As I passed he gave ma a hlare while I gave him a smirk.

The ride to the crime scene was quiet which I liked and I'm guessing so did Ciel. As we reached our destination, it got loud because of the people who are interested in what happened. I saw an old man there with someone behind him. Ciel was in front of us, and me and Sebastian was behind him. I was on his right and Sebastian on his left. The whole time he was giving me dirty looks. I have idea why he is so mad at me for but I can't do anything about it.

"Ciel, why are you here this is work for the police not the queens gaurd dog."

"Well, our dear queen sent me so be nice and run along while I do my job,"Ciel said passing him and walking toward the corpse. I was not surprised when I saw. Instead, I crouched down and looked for clues of some kind.

The corpse was a girl that had many stab wounds in the gut and in the heart. I would say the person who stabbed her would be a lady. I knew it was because a guy wouldn't stab the ladies, instead rape them. This girl also looked like she was in defense mode. She looked shocked some how.

"So what do you think Linda, have you got anything?"

"Yes actually, I have found something."

"What is it, or do I need to tell Sebastian to help you." Ciel also knew my weak points.

"It was a girl, and I'm guessing it was her best friend."

"How could you tell?!" I heard the old man say. I told them what I gound out and Ciel agreed with me. The old man told me the people who hanged out with her and I left.

"Ciel, if I could leave and find the culprit."

"Of course, you don't have to ask me. Just do it but be careful." I nodded understanding. I walked away from Sebastian and Ciel. I felt them both looking at me but I ignored them. I took a turn and dashed off with my demon speed. I got there in less than a second. I walked up the doorsteps and knocked. I wonder if they are even here. I heard the door open and a small lottle girl opened.

"Hi, can I help you."


	5. Chapter 5

Linda's P.O.V

"Yes, can I talk to your parents or your big sister please," I said while trying to look behind her but she had the door closed enough.

I looked down at her and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey what's wrong, tell me so I can help you."

"She is not my big sister, she's inside please help me. She killed our parents." I knew they were related but I never thought a little girl would say that about her sister.

"Just come with me,"she quickly opened the door and came crashing to me crying. I quickly took her to the mansion in demon speed then came back. I saw through the open door two corpse lying on the ground. I walked in silently to make sure she didn't hear me but she probably heard her sister before she left me. I walked up the staircase and took a turn. I noticed a bloody handprint dragged across the wall and it led straight to a room.

I walked in and saw a girl in her teens. She was silently rocking herself in the corner and laughing.

"I loved him, hahaha why would he leave me for that bitch. She was just a whore who wanted his money. DO YOU HEAR ME, I LOVED YOU," she screamed lifting her head and looking across the room. I walked in a little more and saw another dead corpse but this time it was a boy that also looked like a teen.

I cleared my voice and she looked at me. " I'm sorry to interrupt your little moment but it's time to go to jail. If you don't mind me asking but why did you kill all these innocent people." I knew why she did but I want to know for sure.

"It started when I fell for a fool that said he would never leave and I believed him. We were gonna marry when we grow up but I guess I was the only who actually believed it. One night I was taking a walk and I caught him making out with the one girl that I actually trusted. I told her everything that happened and kept telling me that if she was me she just keep playing dumb and when we got married to divorce him and take all his money. I didn't like the idea but she did and I guess she was me since I wasn't his love anymore. I waited till he left and when he did I attacked her and stabbed her with my pocket knife that I always carry. When I returned my parents told me that I shouldn't be with him and be with someone who actually thinks I'm pretty and loved me. I didn't like that and that's when I realized that I will not only kill her but kill all of them. Except for my one sister, I love her oh so dear. I thought she did too. I'm telling you all this because I at least want you to know so that I don't have to die with a secret. Hahahaha guess I will leave ya little sis, bye bye know,"she said with a big grin but tears running down her face. She lifted her knife and cut her neck.

I watched instead of stopping her because it's what she wanted and I will not stop her.

I just love it when punny little humans end their life. They actually think that something will happen to others.

No, Ash you were wrong. People will care and it will be a difference.

Sebastian's P.O.V.

I was walking outside because I heard a knock and when I opened the door I saw a little girl at the doorway. I peeked outside and checked side to side then I looked down at the girl.

"Why are you here little girl,"I say with a grin.

"A girl that runs really fast brought me here. Oh look at the size of that chandelier!!" She pushed me out of the way and ran under it. I sighed knowing who that 'girl' was.

"HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE GET OFF OF THERE!" I say running inside and seeing the little girl hanging and swinging on the chandelier. How can she even reach that!!

"I'M GONNA SWING FROM THE CHANDELIER!!" The little girl singed.

Ciel's P.O.V

I heard Sebastian screaming downstairs but I don't understand because I never heard him scream this loud, well actually I never heard him scream. I walked downstairs to see what the ruckus is about.

I saw everything broken. Many of the statues,vases,and etc. laid on the ground in pieces. I then saw Sebastian running to a little girl that was gonna jump off the railing of the staircase. He caught her in time and then she left his arms and went somewhere else. Sebastian was getting quite frustrated and ran to the little girl. I was laughing the whole time because I swear this was liking watching a sitcom but even better because it was Sebastian. I then heard the door open and saw Linda come in with a smile but it faded and her eyes widened.

"Welcome back, how was it?" I say still laughing and smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian's P.O.V.

I was chasing the little girl all around till a thought came to me mind. If me and had a child, would it be like this? No, don't think like that about her. Why do I keep feeling this emotion. I just hope it isn't what I think it is. I hate her for making me such a fool.

"HEY GET OFF OF THERE, HOW DID YOU EVEN OR HOW DID YOU GET THAT WRECKING BALL."

"I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL," the little girl singing while swinging back and forth on the wrecking ball. Good thing we were in the backyard.

Linda's P.O.V.

"So did you catch the culprit?" Ciel came down the stairs and started walking to me.

"Yes, but sadly she took her life before I can do anything,"I looked down to look convincible to him.

"It's ok, but is it true that you left that girl here?"I smirked knowing now why there was such a big mess.

"Let me guess, the little girl was a problem to guys while I was gone. Leave it to me, I know how to calm a hyper girl."

"Please do, Sebastian can't even catch up to her. I'm guessing she is the reason we are involved in this case so watch out for her, please."

"Ok," I say already leaving. I knew where they were since it was such a ruckus.

I started walking to the back and noticed the girl running from Sebastian. They were running back and forth. I was amused and started laughing. Sebastian heard my laugh because he turned to me. I swear I saw a faint blush on his cheeks but then he turned away and kept chasing the little girl.

"Hey, wanna play something,"I asked knowing she liked having fun. She instantly stopped and looked at me. I think she remembered me because she ran to me with tears running down her face. I was honestly surprised because I wasn't expecting that but at least I got her to calm down.

"Hey, why are you crying?" I kneeled to reach her height.

"How is my si- I mean the girl who killed my parents," she said stopping herself from calling her sister.

"It's ok, she is with your parents right now but wanna know something that she told me?" I knew that if I tell her she would forgive her.

"Yes please."

"She didn't kill you because she loved you so much. The question is do you love her back."

"I do, I miss them all," she said hugging me tighter and cried even more. I hugged her back and tried calling her down but then she fell asleep in my arms. I smiled because it felt so comfortable to be giving comfort to others.

I then saw Sebastian standing right behind her and was looking at us.

"What kind of Butler are you. You can't even stop a little girl from running around," I say teasing him.

"Well, as you can see I can't control a little girl that is that crazy. Thanks for calling her." He looked away when he said that.

"Can you help me with her? I don't know where to put her."

"Why don't we put her in your room, since we don't know how she will be if she sleeps by herself." He looked down at her again but kindness was showing in his red eyes. He looked at me and caught me staring.

"Ms. Phantomhive ca-"

"Just call me Linda please, I will allow it,"I say smiling at him.

"Of course, I have a question for you if you don't mind me asking."

"Of course not, please continue."

"Why did you lie to me and Ciel, you know what I'm talking about,"he say looking at me with a small glare.

" I do not know what you are talking about," I say knowing exactly what he meant but I want to hear him say that.

"You didn't escape to be with your brother. You escaped so you could look for Ash. You didn't believe that we killed him. He was your first love wasn't he? Well, he died by my hands and you will never see him again." That is where he struck a cord with me. I glared at him and then left. I left with a single tear running down my face and falling to the ground. I headed to my room and closed the door. I left the little girl on my bed while I went to a corner and cried there silently.

Why did you do that Sebastian. I guess I was right about you. I hate you.

Sebastian's P.OV.

WTF SEBASTIAN WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HER. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST EXCEPT THAT YOU FEELINGS FOR HER AND TELL HER.

Wait, does she even have feelings for me. I guess if she did before she abandoned her feelings for me. I'm such an idiot.

"Sebastian, I'm hungry make a dessert." Ciel said as he past me and went up the staircase.

"Yes, my Lord."


	7. Chapter 7

Linda's P.O.V

I couldn't sleep. It is midnight I think. I don't know for sure because I was in this room the whole time with the girl. I kept crying but at some point I stopped because I noticed something different from them. My tears were of blood. I think it's because im a demon and we are not supposed to show our emotion. I just couldn't believe he had the nerve to say that but it is my fault that I fell for Ash.

Ash was the one always there for me. The thing is that I loved him but he didn't see me like that. I once told him how I felt and he just told me I would get hurt and told me I was like a little sister.

I was sitting on the window with my legs dangling. It looked like if I was to jump but I just like the view from here. I never got over that day but I did push my feelings to the side and kept them hidden.

I thought Sebastian would be at least nice to me but now I know he doesn't like me. Such a shame but I can't blame him. I heard the door open and saw Sebastian head pop in the doorway as to see if I was on the bed.

Sebastian P.O.V.

Before Linda

I walked in with my masters dessert that he asked for. I noticed him glaring at me. I just smirked because I mean, what did I do that made him like this.

"Sebastian what did you do to Linda," he told me. I froze and looked back at the dessert and told him what I did.

"My deepest apologies but something made me act like that. I have no excuse for my behavior."

"Don't be apologizing to me, apologize to her and while your at it ask her about the girl."

"Yes, my Lord," I glared at him for a while but I knew I had no choice.

Present

"I see you are still awake," I say while seeing blood streaming down her face.

"Are you injur-"

"Shut up and get out," she says quitly but I knew she was angry at me.

"I'm sorry for my words that caused you pain." I was surprised for awhile because she started laughing. I smirked knowing I got to her.

"Let me guess, Ciel send you didn't he." Ok not what I was expecting.

"Yes he did, he also told me to ask you about the child."

"I know nothing about her." I stood silently there.

"Anything else Sebastian?"

"Yes, can you come with me. I have something to show you." She looked surprised for awhile but then smirked.

"Is the famous demon Butler that every girl falls for asking me to go with him somewhere, how could I say no."

"I'm just gonna leave you," I say walking out of the room.

"NO WAIT I WAS KIDDING, IM GOING."

I smirked knowing she was gonna go. I waited till she closed the door.

"Catch me if you can," I say speeding off and she caught up to me in a sec and we were already there.

"What are we doing on top of the estate." I put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up toward the moon. She gasped.

"Wow, it looks so big from here." She stared at it for awhile and I noticed her eyes twinkled under the moonlight. She looked absolutely beautiful with her brown hair going with the breeze and her lips that looked so taunting to me.

"Why are you staring at me,"she says with a smirk not moving her head but only eyes to look at me. They flashed red for awhile like mine when our eyes connected but then she turned back.

"Is it true what you said before," I said with a smirk on my face.

"About what?"

"That every girl falls for me." She blushed. I started walking towards her and she looked at me. She just looked at me and didn't back up like most girls do. I took her by the waist and used my speed to push her against a wall.

She parted her lips and they were calling me to take them with mine. Oh how bad do I want to touch her lips to know how soft they are. I leaned down and got ready to kiss her until I heard a sound like crying.

I noticed it came from her. She was crying under me but they were made from blood. I didn't know that but I mean I never cried so I wouldn't know.

"No, please don't." She pleaded for me to stop. I then noticed she tried pushing me off but I had pinned her hands above her head and put my knee in between her thighs and rubbing her core. I understood what I was doing. I also noticed blood running down her arms because my nails were digging into her wrists.

I let go of her looking surprised from my actions. I just couldn't believe I did that. I have never lost my control from lust till now. I then noticed she used her demon speed to go back somewhere. I didn't care because I was still in a state of shock and I just couldn't move nor talk.


	8. Chapter 8

Linda's P.O.V.

I ran. I just kept running not knowing where im at. I mean that's what I do best. I ran from my family, I ran from the heavens, and now I'm running from a demon.

I stopped when I felt I was far enough. I noticed a tall building that caught my attention. I remember Ash talk about this building. I think he told me it's called The Eiffel tower.

I ran to the very top since I didn't want to take my time. I sat at the very edge enjoying the view clearing my mind. I think I sat there for the whole night because I saw the sun rising up. I mesmerized the view to keep with me.

I ran back which wasn't that far away as I thought. I walked in as quiet as I could but then I saw Ciel scolding at Sebastian. What really surprised me was that Sebastian looked fazed by it. I didn't care at first but then I noticed the few words before they noticed me.

She's not like you. She's fragile. So is that what you think of me little brother. I just ignored them and put my fake emotions on.

"Hey Ciel, are we going anywhere today?"

"Actually, yes, but not right now. I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh your back, Linda!" I saw Finny walking outside.

" Here let me go outside with you," I say trying to get away from Ciel before he ask me the question. Sadly it didn't work.

"Sebastian, stop her but don't touch her." I felt Sebastian speeding in front of me. I sighed knowing he won't stop. I turned and walked back right in front of Ciel and smirked.

"You could ask your question."

"Is it true that Sebastian raped you?"

" Of course not, I liked it," I lied. I noticed Sebastian looking surprised and looked back at Ciel. He was steaming red.

"Is this true, Sebastian?"

I do not know my master, all I could tell you is that I started." He couldn't like so but he can hide some stuff.

"Very well then. I can't believe my sister is actually with my butler." Ciel said while rubbing both side of his head. I looked back at Sebastian and he looked at me too. Our eyes glowed once we made eye contact but then I broke it.

"Ciel I have a question, can I work as a maid?" He looked back at me with those big bug eyes.

"Your joking, right?"

"Nope. I mean nobody knows who I am, and I don't want them too. They will think that I am just a maid." He looked in deep thought.

"What makes you want to work with Sebastian and the others."

"It's boring not doing anything, please!"

"Fine." I squealed and hugged Ciel. He hugged me back.

"Sebastian,"I let go of Ciel first and turned to Sebastian.

"May we speak in private,"I say already walking up the stairs with Ciel beside me.

"Of course, my lady," I turned at hearing that again.

"Don't. call. me. that."

"My deepest apologies." I turned back and caught up with Ciel.

I left him at his office and left. I walked to my room and waited for Sebastian. It wasn't that long till I heard a knock.

"Come in." The door opened and revealed a handsome demon.

"What do you want to talk about."

"You know exactly what im talking about. Why did you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry, I lost my control and it's my fault. Was it true what you said before, that you liked it?" He looked terribly sorry but then he smirked.

"Actually, yes." He lost his smirk for awhile but then it came back. I smirked at his small reaction. I knew it was rape for people but to me, 'its not rape if you like it.' I walked towards him knowing exactly what to do.

"Sebastian, please. Take off your clothes for me, i'm just lusting for you. Sebastian," I say near his ear. I then liked his cheek when I got away from his ear but not his face. We were making eye contact when we heard movement behind us. I smirked knowing she was gonna wake up at some point. He looked dumbstruck while I wanted to die of laughter.

"What time is it? AHHHHH GET OUT YOU BOY," she said while shooting out of the bed and into the restroom. He looked at me with a glare while I just smiled at him innocently. I then waved at him and simply left.

I then bursted of laughter till I heard a small voice beside.

"Is he gone," she says while peeking her head out the door. I didn't really look at her till now. She had white hair, hazel eyes, and looked about 4'5".

"Yes, he is. If you don't mind, can you please tell me your name?" I kneeled in front of her.

"Of course! My name is nuna!"

"Nuna?"

"NUNA BUSINESS!" she then fell down laughing tears of joy while clutching her stomach. I was giving off an evil auroma and she stopped and stood up.

"My name is lily,nice to meet you,"she say while sticking her hand so I could shake.

"My name is L-"

"I know you don't have to tell me because I can smell your Aura." Oh, so now I know why the queen wanted us on this case.

"Well if your not lying then what am I," I had to make sure she is not lying. She giggled.

"Well that's easy, your half demon and half angel," she says. I was honestly shocked because I thought I was a full demon.

"By any chance, do you know anything about us," I asked.

"Why yes actually, I know a lot about you guys. Let me guess, you wanna know why your not a full demon aren't you," she asked looking into my eyes with a big smile on her face. I simply nodded.

"You simply need a mate, one that is fully demon. The closest option you have is that butler." I was dumbstruck and tried processing the words she just said.

"Ok, thank you for your...tip. Now would you mind why you got flustered when you saw him," I say noticing a faint blush when she ran towards here.

"He scares me, why can't he be like you." I simply laughed at her words while she turned her head and puffed her cheeks with a faint blush and crossed her arms looking cuter than ever.

"Well since your there do you want me to take you a shower," I say smiling at her.

"Yes please." So I went inside and got her ready.


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian's P.O.V.

That was so hard for me. I can't believe she did that to me but I mean I guess you could call it payback.

I spent the rest of the hour just cleaning near the staircase when I heard high heels clicking down the hall but they sounded way too small for it to be Mayrin or Linda.

I then saw one figure running past me and already down the staircase pretty fast, at least now I know what made that sound. I got to admit that she looks nice. She had her white hair pin up in a bun with two pieces of strands on the side of her face, which made her face seem more slim. She was wearing a dark blue dress all the way to the floor, it was loose enough for her to move. I also noticed her shoes that were black flats which made her white skin tone pop out.

I wonder who dressed her, oh yeah. The one and only she-devil around here.Well, talk about the devil.

She was walking down the hallway with Ciel with both of them ready to go but what caught my attention was Linda's outfit. It is a maids, I thought she wouldn't wear it but I mean since we are meeting the queen and all.

Oh, did I not mention that to you reader. Ciel was requested to send the child to the queen so she may talk to use about the case.

"Well, how does it feel. Is it too loose, too tight, too short, too long." I heard her call out to the little girl. She just simply gave her a thumbs up.

"Sebastian is the carriage ready."

"Yes, my Lord." With that Ciel passed me and so did Linda. She simply smirked as she passed by but didn't make eye contact, instead she kept her eyes closed. What is this, why is my heart beating faster than usual? Oh well.

\-- Linda's P.O.V.

I had to carry Lily on the way to the Queen's palace which was no problem for me since I have demon strength. I told Ciel everything about Lily on the way here.

I just can't stop the things that she told me. I have to mate with Sebastian so I could be a full demon. No, wait. I have to make sure he is my mate because i'm not just gonna sleep with him.

"Sebastian, if I may ask. How do you know if you found your true mate?"I say walking beside him. Ciel was in head of us so I know he couldn't hear us.

"Well, it depends. Why are you asking, do you think i'm your mate." He says smirking. So, if he wants to play like that then so can I.

"Actually yes, I want to be your mate. I mean, now that I work for you can I call you master in bed." I say getting near his ear. He was clenching his fists and was concentrating too much on the floor. I knew I could drive him over his senses by just licking his ear but I didn't want to do it yet. I backed away but still kept the smirk with me.

We reached where the queen was at, a large area with two big sofas and a beautiful table sitting in between.

"Your highness," said Sebastian, Ciel, and me while they bowed and I simply crossed my legs and crouched a little as every lady does it.

"Thank you, no please sit for me." The queen was sitting on the couch. I was delighted I was in her presence but I also noticed others.

She had angel butlers, of course she would. They were standing at the doorway glaring at me the whole time. I simply turned and decided to not look at them. I know Sebastian noticed them because he was smirking every time he looks at them.

"Sebastian, go make us some tea."

"Of course, my Lord. Linda would you help me?" I was confused but I did not speak, instead I simply nodded because he is kinda my boss.

We were walking pass by the angels till I heard one of them.

Your not fully like him are you, Linda Phantomhive.

I knew at once who he was talking about. I simply smirked because I knew I was like him sooner or later. We kept walking till we noticed the kitchen. Sebastian simply closed the door and smirked at me, our eyes connected and glowed as we made eye contact. I already knew what he was gonna do.

He cane at me full speed and I let him take me to the nearest wall. He pushed me against it and pinned my hands against the wall. I loved this feeling but I just don't understand it. I want more of it but I don't know how.

He came close to my face and whispered a few words.

"Payback."

He simply took my lips in his and kissed me but I didn't kiss him back. If he were to play like this then so can I, watch me.

He got frustrated so he kissed me more desperate but I didn't budge. I could tell he was getting irritated so I kissed him back with a smirk. He liked my lips begging for entry and I let him. We fought desperately for dominance and I won after awhile. I then pulled away from him.

"Don't you need to make tea, that would not be good butler if you didn't, now would it," I say teasing him. He sighed because he knew it was true. Using his demon speed, he finished everything rather quickly and left. I followed.

We made it in time as to not raise any suspicion between us. I then with Sebastian stood behind Ciel and just heard their conversation.

"So you want to have Lily." I knew the queen would want her but I wouldn't think she would raise her.


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel's P.O.V.

I knew the queen would want her so I wasn't surprised. The only one was Linda but she did not say anything.

"May I ask why you need this girl," I don't think the queen needs a girl like her.

"I will send her to a family that will treat her right. It may take some time so if you don't mind I will take her from you know." I then saw her butler walking toward the girl.

"How about we take care of her." He stopped and so did everyone else. It was so silent that you could here a pencil drop from across the room.

"Well, if you are capable of it then I guess I have no reason to tell you no." She got up she left. Linda then got Lily and we left. Linda looked happily at the girl in her hands. I don't know how we will take care of her but with Linda it is not impossible.

"My young master, why did you bring the girl with us. Did you do ut out the love in your heart." I saw Sebastian smirk beside me.

"No, I simply did it for Linda's sake. Nothing more, nothing less." It's true, I did only do it for her.

"Where will she sleep," Sebastian asking me.

"She will sleep with me," Linda said. I know Linda sees something in that girl but I just dont know what it is.

Linda's P.O.V.

"Where are we?" I looked at the bed seeing the little girl waking up.

"Oh I see you are awake Lily," I honestly couldn't believe she could sleep that long, but I guess it was nothing but now she will fall asleep at night.

"Why am I not at the Queen's place?" She kept looking around knowing it was the same room from last time.

"Here take this," I hand her a cup.

"Oh, what is it," she drank it all. I sighed a litte. I dont know why she asks if she already drank it all.

"Don't worry just lay down get some...more rest."

"Linda, I'm no- *yawn* _not tired_." I giggled.

"Then explain that yawn to me," I say with a smirk on my face.

"um... that's how I talk."

"Sure, fine then. I guess I wont wake you up in the morning because you didn't sleep early."

"Oh _that_ is _just_ straight _up_ _mean._ " She pouted and crossed her arms. She then sighed and have up. In my mind I pumped my fist.

"Good night Linda,"she snuggled into her blanket. I was honestly surprised because I haven't heard that for a long time. The last people who told me that was my parents and Ciel.

"Good night, Lily sweet dreams,"I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I think of her as my daughter even tho I barely met her. She then fell asleep. I know this is evil but i'm glad I gave her that sleep med thing. I don't feel guilty, plus it was for kids so...it was for her own good and mine.

I walked out of the room and found Sebastian barely going to his room since it was midnight, I think.

"Miss Phanto- I mean Linda, why are you not asleep at this time. Wait let me guess your not sleepy."

"Woah, who told you." I smirked. He just sighed.

"Yes you were right but I also need to...go to the restroom." I said trying to lie to him.

"That is why you have a restroom in your room. So you don't start walking around." I just walked away from him. He sweat dropped while I laughed from his reaction. I walked down the staircase noticing Sebastian following me. I got an idea.

"Oh I forgot. I think I have wine waiting for me in the kitchen."

"Why would you drink that for now. You could get sick...oh wait your a demon I _forgot_. Sorry, I thought only humans act this stupid." I just turned looked at him and put my finger against my lips to tell him it's a secret. He just simply rolled his eyes.

"I hope you do know that you can't drunk unless you drink a lot of it."

"Well I guess I will just pretend, no?" I said walking into thr kitchen giving him a cute look.

I grabbed a bottle of red wine and two glass wine cups. I popped the cork and I gave him a cup poured some in it and some in mine.

"What are you planning, Linda" he said looking at you suspiciously.

"Oh nothing. Hey how about we play a game I say as I sipped on my wine.

"Oh, and what is this game called?" I giggled knowing he was not going to say no to me.

"It's called Chicken. We both have to go in for a kiss and whoever pulls back first loses and has to do one thing the winner wants."

"Fine, I accept your challenge Linda."

We both went in for a kiss and I didn't want to enjoy it, but I did. He had such soft, luscious lips that you just had to bite them. He knew how to kiss but so can I. We both didn't want to pull away but then I started running out of oxygen. I knew Sebastian didn't need it but since he is stronger than me. I pulled away gasping for air.

"I guess now you have to do what I say, Linda," he said getting near my ear and pushing me back onto the counter.

"Oh yes, I did say that didn't I."

"My first command is for you...to come into my room so I could punish you." I bit lip thinking of everything he will do to me.

"Oh please do tell me, what will you punish me for." I say a little breathy near his ear. He growled looking a little fustrated but then smirked.

"For playing with my feelings, you know you shouldn't do that to a demon." He raised me in a brides way and quickly took off to his room.

A/N) HAHAHA IM SO EVIL WITH A CLIFF HANGER. Oh and I'm sorry for not writing more it's just school just got my a little scrambled so...yea. See you at next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING:THIS CHAPTER IS JUST SMUT.(ONLY FOR PERVS LIKE ME)** _YOU MAKE CONTINUE IF YOU ARE LIKE ME. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!_

Linda's P.O.V.

Sebastian quickly slammed me against the wall as we desperately kissed each other like if we couldn't get enough of each other. He then took off my maid's dress as quickly as you blink. He pulled away from my lips and automatically put them against my neck. I gasped when I felt his bulge pressed against my core. I moaned when he started rubbing against me and I desperately wanted more from him.

I grabbed at his hair and pushed him down toward my nipples. He sucked them and it felt oh so good. I wanted so much more but he wasn't budging anymore. I growled from the fustration and he smirked.

"Why are you so impatient little one, just beg what you want and I might just... _give it to you_." I wasn't gonna beg, but he was making it so hard for me. I knew I was gonna regret this later but fuck it, I don't care anymore.

I lost all thoughts when I felt his fingers rubbing against my core. I gasped and moaned. I could tell he was enjoying seeing me like this. He was looking at me with that devilish smirk that I hate so much.

"P-please S-Sebastion,"I say while trying desperately to talk.

"what do you want me to do?" He looked to the side looking like a cute cerious kitten which made it even harder for me. I pushed him back into his bed and he layed down.

"Please show me." I liked my lips desperately wanting to see his big dick. He did just as I told him, he took off his trousers. It was already in the air ready for me. It looked big from my angle, maybe ten inches. I don't care anymore, I just want him.

I grabbed it and lightly squeezed it making him groan. I smirked knowing now that I have the big hand. I liked the tip and made even more noises.

"Why don't you _beg_ for me, Sebastian. Tell me what you want me to do, I just don't know what to do. Should I suck it or put it inside of me already." I tapped my chin in thought. He slowly stood up with his elbows and looked at me. I wanted to laugh because he looked fustrated. Instead I sqeezed again.

"*groan*Please, Linda. Do whatever you want just please do it already."

"Wow, your so _impatient_ ," I say as I mock him. I slowly licked from bottom to top and sqeezed his sack making him groan again. I then put the tip in my mouth, then halfway, then all of it. He kept moaning and groaning. I slowly went back up which made a pop noise. I pumped it then took all of it again. He grabbed my hair making me going a little faster. I then hummed wondering if it would be better which made him moan even loader.

I then started pumping my head while his dick is hitting the back of my throat. I then noticed his dick twitch and I knew he was gonna cum. I felt all his cum squirting out of his dick and I took all of it. I swallowed it and looked at him. He was amazed but then he stood up quickly and lifted me on to the bed. He kissed me passionately for a moment then he broke away.

He went on to his knees and spread my legs open. He kissed my inner thighs ever so slowly making me fustrated. He then licked my clit from bottom to top. I gasped, it gave me chills. He then started licking my center making me moaning and groaning. I just can't describe the sensation that i'm feeling but I just know that I don't want it to stop. I wanted more.

He then stuck his tongue in me and that was the best I felt. He then started darting his tongue in and out of me. I grasped his hair hard and kept him close. I then felt two long finger stick in me and started pumping so fast. He didn't remove his tongue nor his fingers which made me feel light some how. I felt like nothing could beat what i'm feeling right now.

He then added a third finger which pushed me over the edge. He knew I was squirt but he didn't stop, instead he just licked everything he could like if he was so desperate for it and wanted more. He quickly stood up and flipped me over.

I felt him getting on the bed and then he slapped my ass and sqeezes it hard. I then felt him getting ready to enter and I was ready for him.

He quickly thrust into my with his full dick inside of me. I just couldn't get enough of it, but it hurt so bad. He then started going in and out of me. He made the bed creak and the headboard banging on the wall. I just couldn't care at the moment if we would wake the others up, the only thing I did care about right now is Sebastian.

I was moaning so load and he was grunting with each thrust. I then felt him climax in me and he stopped for awhile. I grabbed him and I flipped us over. I was on top of him now. I aligned myself with his dick and quickly sat on him. I moaned so load just from the sensation but I couldn't just stay still so I went up and down.

Sebastian quickly stood on his elbows and took one of my nipples into his mouth. He was fondling playing eith the other. I loved how his teeth would sometimes scrape against them which made me moan louder. I felt myself getting close to my climax so I rode him faster. I then collapsed on the mattress right beside him and he stood up.

I was facing him so I saw him getting ready to thrust into me. He quickly did and leaned down and took my lips against his. He then pulled away and spread my legs open as far as possible and thrust harder into me. He found the right spot to hit which made me moan louder.

"Oh yes, Sebastian!!Give it to me! Yea just like that!" I scream from all the sensation.

"I'm about to cum!"Sebastian was quickly thrusting into me and I also felt like climaxing. He pound into me one last time as we both climaxed together.

He then pulled out of me and fell beside me panting. He looked at me and I looked at him. Our eyes glowed and I felt something. I felt something I never felt before.

"Linda, I love you."

"I-I l-love you too,S-Sebastian." He then pulled me in for kiss that was so full passion and this time it wasn't lust like other times. I then cuddled against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"So what are we now, Sebastian."

"We are a couple now, if you want." I kissed him telling him my answer. I giggled and turned around. I pressed my butt against his dick and fell asleep.

Sebastian's P.O.V.

She is such a tease, but I still love her no matter what. I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep. One last thought ran through my mind before.

 _I wonder if the others heard?_


	12. Chapter 12

Ciel's P.O.V.

I felt sunlight hit my face but I didn't want to open my eyes.

"Young master?" I groaned and turned around not wanting to wake up. I then heard a chuckle and the bed creak.

" _Did you hear me and Linda last night_." My face got read and thinking about last night.

flashback*

I woke up to something banging on the wall. I thought it was an attack but then I heard something I can't get out of my mind.

""Oh yes, Sebastian!!Give it to me! Yea just like that!" I stood up as soon as I heard that.

 _WTF SEBASTIAN, WHY ARE FUCKING MY SISTER YOU BASTARD!!_ I layed back down and tried to block out the sound but it got louder and louder. It is past midnight and then the sounds stopped. I blushed madly as I pictured everything they were doing and it destroyed my pure ears.

Well not really because I also heard him with that nun from before but this is different because it's my sister!!!

present*

"Oh you naughty boy, listening to adults having _fun_." I turned around and punched him but it had no effect to him. I just simply glared at him. After awhile he smirked and got off the bed.

"Today, you have nothing planned so you may do as you please." He started dressing me. I then heard a knock on the door. Oh god I can't see her right now!! Fine, I'll just act calm.

"Come in." Sebastian smirked at me while I was still blushing and had a straight face.

Linda came in and I tried not looking at her but then I noticed something. A HICKEY ON HER NECK!! She had a high collar but it was still noticable.

I stood up quickly and walked up to Sebastian. I slapped him.

"WHY DID YOU FUCK MY SISTER YOU BASTARD!? YOU PROBABLY JUST DID IT FOR FUN DIDN'T YOU!! I CAN'T STAND TO SEE YOU! GET OUT!!" Sebastian simply nodded and left. The only person left was Linda. I sighed.

"Why, why the butler? No wait, why MY butler? He is a demon, you think he loves you! Look, I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt. Sebastian has slept with other girls and he had no emotions for them. He is a good actor, he know how to fool you!" I laughed, it's just so funny. I think I broke but I just couldn't stop.

I saw tears of blood in her eyes. One simply ran down her face but she wiped it away.

"Look, I know you care about me but you have to remember that this is my decision. Your butler is a demon, yes I know but don't forget so am I. He can't fool me even if he wanted too." I looked up at her eyes. I gasp when I noticed her eyes had a change in them. They were violet and red at the same time but the red was barely noticeable.

"What's wrong baby brother?"

"Y-your eyes changed." She laughed.

"I know tha-"

"No they act-*sigh*just go look in the mirror." She went to my restroom and then screamed. She came back with a grin. Ok, let me be honest here for a second, I did not expect that.

"I'm a full demon now." She said to me.

"I don't understand, I thought you were already a full demon."

"That's what I thought too but then Lily told me what I really was and what I needed to do." I didn't want to ask because I already knew.

"She also said it only works if your with your mate." I widened my eyes in what she just said. No I won't believe it. My sister and Sebastian are mates. I sighed knowing I had no choice but to except it. I didn't want to make my big sister sad.

"Fine, you guys may do whatever you guys want to do, but it has to be silent." She lightly blushed knowing what I was talking about. She widened her smile and ran to hug me. I missed her hugs, she had this touch that just made you feel warm so I hugged her back. We stayed like that for awhile till she pulled back.

"Bye, young master." She bowed and left with a grin. I sighed knowing I had to let that bitch come back inside. He was waiting at the doorway, I could tell.

"You may come back inside, Sebastian." As soon as I said it he came back and started doing his normal routine. The wierd part is that he had the biggest smile I ever seen from him but I ignored it.

Linda's P.O.V.

I walked out of Ciel's bedroom to find Sebastian standing right in front if me with a huge smile on his face.

"Is it true, we are mates then?" I then knew he listened to Ciel's and I conversation.

"Yes, it true." He grabbed me by the waist quickly and kissed me.

"What was that for?"

"Just cause your my mate." I simply rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

"Ok, enough games. What can I do for my first day as a maid."

"You may help the other three since I basically do the rest." I simply nodded. I was about to leave but before I gave him a kiss to the cheek. I then ran before he said or do anything to me.

I couldn't find the others for about fifteen minutes. I was about to give up and heard an explosion at the kitchen. I ran to go see what happened and saw Bard with an afro looking hair covered with black splotched parts here and there. He blushed when he saw me and rubbed the back of his head.

"Was this your doing, Bard?"

"Yes mam, please don't tell Sebastian." I laughed knowing how he would treat his servants.

"Ok fine, I won't. Let's at least clean this up before he comes alright."

"O-of course." I simply smirked and we got to work.

Time skip*

"Finally we are done. Please don't use any of your weapons."

"Yes mam." The kitchen looked brand new. Bard was sitting with an exhaustion expression and fell asleep from his hard work. I understood how hard it was for him so I simply left him there and left to go find the other two.

I was walking down different halls till something ran into me.

"OMG, I'm so sorry Linda, yes I am." She got off of me as quickly and tried to help me up but I declined and stood myself.

"It's fine, but why are you running with dishes." I noticed broken dishes surrounded us.

"It seemed a lot faster."

"How about the next time you walk, even tho it takes forever, just walk." She nodded fiercely.

"Ok, now let's clean this up before Sebastian founds out."

Time skip*

"Here, i'll go throw this away. Thank you for helping me." She grabbed the trash and left walking.

I left and went to find the last one. I went to the backyard since that was the only place I haven't checked correctly. I noticed Finny there cutting something but I couldn't see. I walked closer and noticed he was cutting the white roses. I used my demon powers to reach him before he cut anymore.

"Finny, what are you doing?"He looked at me and blushed then looked back down in horror.

"Oh no! Sebastian is going to be mad at me!" He started to cry crocodile tears. I sighed and gave him a hug. He stopped crying but he became confused.

"Let me help you, and I promise I won't tell Sebastian."I let go of him and he nodded.

*Time skip*

"It looks like nothing happened, wow!"

"Now, Finny. Please be more careful of the flowers, ok?"

"O-of course thank you." I just simply smiled and waved at him as I left.

*Time skip*

I was done helping the others and waited for them to be done. We all met in the kitchen and they all started talking about how they didn't mess up because of me.

"So, Linda. You were pretty loud last night." Bard smirked and nudged me in the ribs. I lightly blushed when Mey-rin fell over with blood bursting out of her nose. Finny blushed madly and left as soon as he knew what he was gonna do but decided to come back.

"H-how did it feel." Mey-rin got back up and looked at me with curiosity.

"What are you guys talking about in here." I looked up to see Sebastian standing at the doorway.

"Oh nothing." I simply responded before the others. He looked at me with a smirk knowing exactly what they were asking me.

"Oh, would you look at the time. It time for you to go to sleep." Sebastian took out his pocket watch and told all of us but mostly me. They all nodded and left. It was only me and Sebastian.

"Hey, I never asked. How's Lily? I haven't ran in to her all day." He simply grinned.

"Your brother is quite the babysitter. He played with her all day. Well more like forced too."

"How?"

"She threatened him that if he didn't play with her, she would tell the Queen bad stuff about us and he couldn't risk it." I simply nodded and imagining Ciel playing tea cups with Lily.

"I just put her and Ciel to bed, and the others went to their room how about we do alit-"

"No, i'm tired." I pushed him out of the doorway and went up the stairs. He used his speed to come in front of me. He lifted me and carried me to his room.

"If your tired then you should sleep with me." I didn't have the energy to argue so I just nodded. He put me on the bed and I took off my clothes. He simply watched me and handed me his blouse for me to sleep in. He then stood up and undressed himself.

I simply stared at him in awe as I saw he well defined body. I wanted to just prance on him but I was too lazy. He lied down beside me and flipped me around. I was facing away from him but then he wrapped his arms around me.

I pushed my butt to his heat and he simply hugged me. As soon as I was about to sleep he squeezed my butt.

"Goodnight beautiful."

"Goodnight handsome." I turned my head and he kissed me. After awhile we fell asleep.(A/N: When I say fall asleep I mean a nap that is bit needed.)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N) I feel like I'm going to slow so i'm gonna try to speed up my story.(if you want me too go the same speed please tell me. If I get more than 4 then I will)

Linda's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of breaking glass. I noticed Sebastian also hearing it because he stood up quickly and left. I looked out the window and noticed it was still night.

I left as quickly as I could and went to go check on Lily first. I noticed someone grabbing her, but it wasn't Sebastian. Instead it was another demon. I went after him but then I felt something slice my cheek and blood pouring slowly out of it.

I looked back where the demon stood and noticed he had eyes that were gold and had glasses over them. I then knew he was a spider demon. I learned a lot about his type because they caught my attention. Why? Oh, the same reason when people play with a calculator. I was bored and that was the only thing could catch my attention.

He smirked knowing I was trapped between the web he did that I clearly didn't see. I the rip them with my bare hands. He looked at me in awe and shock. I then smirked, good thing I knew a lot about his kind. I knew that his thread or whatever it is, could cut through mostly anything but it also has a weak point. You just have to grab it a certain way, if you are not careful you could cut a finger or hand.

As soon as I cut through the last one he went out of the window and into the forest surrounding the manor. I then noticed Sebastian coming in.

"Sebastian, where were you?"

"I had to go check on my master, and good thing I did because some how I found a trace of blood coming from his mouth. Someone put a type of poison in him but I did my magic on him."

"Well, I know who it was but I don't know where he is!! He also took Lily as you could tell!!" I was freaking out because I was scared of what those people doing to her and it was not pleasant.

"How does he look like?"

" He had golden eyes, an-"

"I know who it is, come on follow me." He jumped out of the window and I was kind of taken back by how quick he was, but I mean he is Sebastian.

We were in front of some estate that I remembered. It was the Trancy's estate. Somehow it changed but I just can't put my finger on it. Oh now I remember, there's a demon and I don't the little boy who is right in front of us.

"I don't think I've seen you before have I?" I looked around and noticed Sebastian wasn't beside anymore, but when did he leave.

"Actually, I got lost and I don't where I am heading. May I please borrow a map if you don't mind. It's just that I dozed off and I lost track of time." He stared at me suspiciously but it went away as I told him my fake story.

He was walking around me and inspecting me till I sensed a presence. Well, more like three and I knew exactly who they were from.

"Do you want to go see my backyard, it has a lot flowers that you can see." He didn't wait for my answer, he just grabbed my arm and took me to the back. They was an opening at the side so we didn't have to go inside.

He stopped and so did I. I already seen all of them till I laid my eyes on one of them. It was a blue flower that I have never seen before.

"Oh, I see you like those flowers too! They are my favorite." He looked down and seemed to be remembering something.

"May I ask why they are your favorite?"

"No you may not." He looked at me with an angry expression but it got replaced with a grin.

"Say, I never met someone as pretty as you. What is your name?" I couldn't stop thinking of Sebastian and Lily that is inside with another demon but I had to wait just a little while longer.

"My name is Linda, may I ask what is yours?"

"My name is Alois Trancy." I knew he would say that. I also knew that was not his real name because I met the true Trancy, he is nothing like him or looks like him.

"Can I please borrow that map now?"

"Oh! Of course, how could I forget. Follow me." He went ahead of me and started leading the way. I just hope the way isn't running into a certain demon.

He took me down this hallway that looked quite dark.

"Ah! Here it is." We walked in this room and he closed the door. It was pitch black but I could see perfectly. Alois pushed me against the wall and pinned my hands above my head. He was taller than me by three inches.

I laughed and he got pissed.

"You really think a human like you can do anything like me? A demon." He didn't looked shocked, instead he grinned like a mad man. He stuck out his tongue showing me his contact symbol.

"Claude, come to me now." I then felt another presence that I felt before. The same one that stole Lily from me.

"So, that's your name...hm, you never told me." I smirked.

"Who are you?"

"Oh? You don't know, well let me tell you. I am Linda Phantomhive, pleasure to meet you." Alois froze and whispered something.

I've got a Phantomhive

I pulled out of his grip easily and pushed him back to Claude. I ticked my tongue and wagged my finger in the air.

"Nu uh uh." I then laughed. They both looked at me like if I was crazy. I kinda was but now was not the time.

"Don't you want to see your butler and little girl." Claude smirked a little. I stopped laughing and looked at him seriously.

"Don't test me, just tell me where they are." He looked at me, observing me.

"You did brake out of my web." Alois looked at him then me in shock knowing that was impossible.

"Claude, this a order! Get me Linda Phantomhive, and make her mine!"

"Yes, my Highness." He went after me but I did not budge knowing I didn't have too. Instead I smirked at him.


	14. AN

A/N) **Sorry, but I want to know if I should abandoned this story or continue. If you want me to continue then ask me. Im giving you guys about 3 days to tell me. If I get more than 3 then I continue. That's all folks!**


	15. Last AN

Well since only one person told me too continue instead of three, I will abandon this story. Oh wait nevermind, you guys have 2 more day!! good luck!! Don't be shy and just text me.


	16. Very last AN

So more than three told me to continue so I shall do that but not right now. Maybe tomorrow or the next day. I don't know to be honest. We'll see y'all next time folks on...this fanfiction? *shrug* I don't know. Bye!!


	17. Chapter 14

**LAST CHAPTER**

Linda's P.O.V.

Claude went at me with his golden silverware but I simply dodged it. He kept trying and trying to at least land a blow on me but he couldn't.

"Oh, come on. You take forever. You can't even hit a lady like me." I smirked and went after him. He tried dodging my fist but I kicked him and went flying towards the wall. I noticed someone walking towards me. I drastically sighed.

"Sebastian, he's boring. You can take care of him while I go get Linda." With that said I left but before I could. He grabbed on to my waist and pecked my lips.

"Be careful, he's not the only demon around here either." I smirked and giggled a little.

"Sebastian, I promise I'll be safe." I then got out his grip so Sebastian can tske care of Claude. He was just on the ground watching everything that just happened moments ago.

He got back up but Sebastian was already aiming at him with his silverware, knocking him back down. I left and went to find Linda.

I past by this room that gave the chills and realized it was Alois's room. I felt all the pain in here somehow. I then noticed Alois leaving the room when I was turned away from him. I smirked and walk to him but as slow as possible to see where he is heading.

Alois turned to look at me and I saw fear in his eyes. I was smirking the while time which I could tell spured his fear even more. He ran faster and then went into a room. I turned as well and then something fell on me.

It was a cage. He was smirking in front of me. I laughed and tried to touch the bar but it burned me. I stopped and glared at him, but then a small smirk came to me.

"This cage was made for a demon to be in it and to not escape. Only a human can touch it, I guess even you guys have weaknesses." He laughed at me. I smirked even wider.

"You really think a simple thing as _this_ can do something to me. You are simply mistaken." I grabbed the bar even tho burned and was a little heavy for humans to pick up. I simply tossed it across the room with an evil smirk. He looked up at me and stood frozen from fear. I think I even smelled a little urine which wanted to make me laugh. He then moved back and grabbed something under the bed.

It was Lily and a blade. She was tied up with a gag and she looked like she was knocked out. I glared at alois and quickly went behind him.

"If you think of anything, I'll kill you." He just simply laughed before slitting her throat. I grabbed his head and simply turned it to the side hard enough to break his neck, which killed him instantly.

I looked down at Lily and grabbed her body. I was crying tears again, but this time I felt real pain. Not like the other times, those were small things that I didn't know. I knew she would cause me this pain one day but not this early.

I walked back to the room where I left Sebastian and Claude. They were fighting with this green weapon that I knew about from studying. They both stopped fighting when they noticed me. Sebastian quickly ran to me and hugged us.

"It's Ok, everything will be o-" I then noticed blood slipping out of his mouth. He looked down and so did I. I noticed the sword was stabbed into him. He fell down before looking into my eyes, showing me his love.

As soon as he fell I noticed Claude still holding on to it and was aiming for me. I simply moved, U couldn't die because I didn't want to. Not yet, not like this. If I die, then so will Linda and Sebastian.

I put Linda's corpse beside Sebastian and waited for Claude's next attempt to stab me. When he did I moved and stile the sword from him. I did a flip over him and was standing behind him.

"Good bye, fucker."

I stabbed him before he had the time to react. He then fell on top of Sebastian but I moved him because I didn't want him anywhere near _my_ Sebby. I then noticed noticed someone was behind me but I didn't want to look. I still did.

I knew it was Hannah. I knew who she was because I remember her in one of my books.

"So you kill my master?" I simply nodded and she just looked down. She noticed everybody who was dead and understood. She walked up to me and held out her hand for me to take. I hesitated to take it but I still took it. As soon as she lifted me up she hugged me. It felt comfortable and some how knew I could trust her.

I cried on her shoulder as she simply rubbed my back which soothed me a lot.

"What is to happen to us now?"

"You still have a master remember. As for me, I will look for a new one." I understand, I just met her but she was comforting to me. I didn't want to leave her nor Ciel. I knew Ciel was free now so I guess I could eat his soul now.

I stopped crying and she let go of me. She kissed my check and walked away. I knew I would see her again, I just don't know when. I don't know how early I would see her but I will never forget her.

I grabbed both Sebastian's and Linda's corpse and took them outside. I then and looked for a match in the mansion. I cover the whole mansion with gasoline and lit it up. I don't know why but I was _laughing._ That is not normal, but i'm nit normal anymore.

I lost the both I love the most. I thought back to it and laughed. I was laughing like a maniac. I then felt a single tear running down my face. I let it fall to the ground where it was now stained red.

I grabbed both corpses and went back to our mansion. It wasn't long, but it took lolonger than normal for me. I noticed Ciel was outside waiting for us. He looked at me and smiled.

He lost it as soon as he sees Sebastian and Lily. He knew what I was felling, but he didn't feel the same. He didn't care about them, just me. I knew he didn't because I saw it in his eyes. I know he's my brother but I don't think we are related anymore.

We used to do everything and feel everything together but now I simply don't want to anymore. I laughed and laughed not holding back anymore. Ciel stared at me as in thinking if was ok.

I am simply not regular anymore. I'm broken. I can't be fixed no matter wwhat is gonna happen. Ciel knew I broke. He knew this and hugged me. I stopped and looked down at him. I simply stared at him whiled he hugged me. I did not hug back.

"Young master, do you want me to replace Sebastian and make a contract with me." He looked up at me in shock but he calmed down.

He simply nodded. I simply smirked like a maniac knowing whatever happened isn't gonna change. Neither am I.


	18. AN (off topic)

So for those of you who liked my story, thank you very much. This is my first story and I am happy I got a few hearts. I wanted to ask all of you guys. If you were to date someone in black butler, who would it be? I will make my next fanfic about the person who got picked the most. I would also like some names, I don't know a lot and I think a fans of B.B. will be glad to be paired with them. If I don't choose your name then I'll try to use it in another fanfic. I would also like some thoughts on how u want it or how to do it. I think that's all. Thank you if you read this.


End file.
